epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 9 - A Warmish Welcome
Brandon is sat in an armchair, awake and staring out of the window. The houses in The Drawer are well furnished. They clearly set up their community in a nice area, as the houses are more cottages than the cement buildings they had in The Community. Kung enters the room, stretching, as if he had just been asleep. Kung: Brandon! You scared me, man. Did you get any sleep last night? Brandon shakes his head. Brandon: I don’t deserve sleep. Kung: Don’t say that… Brandon: I killed him, Kung. I coulda saved him, but I didn’t. I shot him in the head. I saw mother and father, or Nit or Tigar. I couldn’t make myself do it, so I took the easy option and took a man’s life. What sort of person am I? Kung goes over to him, and puts his arm around his little brother. Kung: Now don’t you think like that, you hear me? I know how it is. I shot ma and pa, but I had to. That’s just the world we live in. You ain’t a bad person. I told him you weren’t ready. He shoulda listened. Just then there is a knock on the door. Kung gets up and goes to answer it. He finds Joel stood on the other side, wearing a grey t-shirt and khaki shorts. Joel: Hey, there. I’ve been sent to show the two of you around, and help you get to know the people that live in our fine community. Kung: Isn’t it a bit early for this? Joel: Well, you know what they say. Zombies can attack night or day. Come on. I have a lot to show you, and we have a lot to talk about. - Gabriel and Morty are sat at a table in another house. Tedward is sat at the head of the table, and Morty is glaring at him. Gabriel is staring down at his lap. Jordan enters, carrying a large plate with boiled eggs on it. She sits down opposite Tedward, who leans forward to get an egg and starts to peel it. Morty: I can’t believe you're fucking eating right now. Jordan: Morty! Tedward: No, Jor, it’s fine. The boy has every reason to be upset- Morty: Boy? Fuck you, old man. I’ve killed more of those fuckers than you have. I see them every fucking day. Don’t you patronise me. Jordan: Morty! If you’re going to carry on with this kind of language then you can leave the table and not come back until you apologise to Teddy! Morty: Barry and Stan are dead, mam, and your boyfriend might be letting the people that killed them live with us! How can I be okay with that?! Tedward: Nial has decided- Morty: Bullshit! Nial doesn’t decide fuck all without your advice! You wanted these people here! You never liked Barry and Stan- Tedward: Barry and Stanwell were good people- Morty: Fuck you! Fuck you for saying their names! Their names are too good for you! Gabriel: Morty, I seriously think you should calm down- Morty turns his anger on Gabriel then. Morty: And you! You knew both of them! You know Barry’s widow and his kid! How can you be alright with this? Gabriel: If they are here then it is God’s will- Morty throws his chair to the floor as he storms towards the door. He stops just before he leaves. Morty: God can fucking blow me! He then leaves, with Gabriel making a cross sign, Jordan burying her head in her hands, and Tedward still peeling. - Mendes is sat on a bench in a small hut building. There are jackets hanging from hooks around the room. The bench goes around the entire perimeter of the room. Clyde is stood in front of him, giving a demonstration on how to safely use a gun. Clyde: So if you see one then you can take the safety off, but only then, mind, and then you try to hit it square in the head, but only if it comes too close and starts to make noise. We don’t want one to attract more- Neil enters, with Jake and Jacob behind him. Neil: I’m sure the lad knows how the zombies work, Clyde. He looks like he’s seen some shit. Then again, I s’pose we all look like that nowadays. Clyde: This is Neil. He’s- Neil: The leader on the walls. I’m in charge of making the defence of this place runs as smooth as a baby with the shits. You got that? Mendes: Shitting baby. Got it. Neil laughs, and pulls Jake and Jacob forward. Neil: Jacob is new, too, just like you. I’ve assigned you to stand guard with Jake. He’s my trusted right hand, and been here since near the beginning. He will make sure you settle in alright, okay? Mendes: Jake help. Got it. Neil laughs again, and then pulls Clyde away, leaving Mendes with Jake and Jacob. Jake sits down next to Mendes, whilst Jacob remains stood. Jake: So Clyde shoulda gone over pretty much everything. This place has only got three rules, really. No killing other survivors behind these walls, no stealing food, and no going in the tower without permission. Mendes: Tower? Jake: The Tower is the building at the back of the town. You’ll see it soon enough. That’s where Nial has his quarters, and he doesn’t like to be disturbed. The camera zooms out, and reveals Rob listening in on the conversation. - Leege is laid on his bead, unconscious. Tenton fusses around over him, straightening his pillow and things like that, whilst Cooper watches on. Jose knocks on the door then, and leans into the room. Jose: Hey. Can I come in? Cooper: That depends. Who are you? Jose: My name is Jose. I came in with this guy. I was just coming to check how he’s doing. Tenton: He’s telling the truth, Coop. I saw them come in together when Leege was brought in. I remember this guy ‘cos I thought he was a biggun. Cooper: Then I guess you can come in. You can update him on how the patient is doing, Tenton. I have a meeting to attend. Tenton nods, and Cooper leaves. Jose walks to Leege’s side. Jose: I’m sorry about Han, Leege. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save him. Tenton: He can’t hear you. He’s in a deep sleep. We think he should recover fine, given a few days. Jose: I hope he does. Let me know when he wakes up, so that I can come apologise then. - Rob runs into the canteen, where Jasper, Grenn and Jordan are stood, talking to each other in hushed whispers. They stop talking the moment that they see Rob. Jasper walks over to him, and offers his hand to shake. Jasper: Hey there. I think we met briefly before. My name’s Jasper. I’m in charge of making sure everyone stays fed. This is Jordan, she works with me in the kitchen, and that’s Grenn, the janitor. He helps in the kitchen, too. Rob: Hey. Sorry I’m late. I needed to talk with someone. Jasper: No matter, dude. The food doesn’t take too long to cook, since we don’t have fresh meat or anything. It’s mostly just warming things through. I was told that you worked on a farm at your last community. Is that true? Rob: Yeah. Though Brandon and Kung actually lived on a farm- Jasper: We don’t need experts. Jordan just wanted somebody to help her. Besides, those two have been picked up by Sly. Jordan steps forward then. Jordan: Should I show him the garden, Jasp? Jasper: Yeah, do that. It’s been great to meet you, Rob. I hope we can get to know each other better soon. Jasper goes back to talking with Grenn, as Jordan walks towards a door on the opposite side of the room. Outside is a small garden. Rob spots tomatoes, eggplants, courgettes, cucumbers, beans, and potatoes being grown. Rob: Woah. I didn’t expect this. Jordan: Yeah, well I had an allotment before all this went down, so this is sort of the last thing that I have that connects me to my life before, besides my sons. Rob: You have kids? Jordan: Yeah. You’ve probably met them. Morty works on the walls, and Gabriel was made the community’s priest. Rob: Is there dad- Jordan: Dead? I don’t know. He ran away when they were younger. Found himself a younger model. I hope he’s dead. Rob looks up then, and can just about make out the top of a tower peaking up above the other buildings. - Joel: And this is the supply runners HQ. There isn’t many of us. It was just me, Barry and Stan before. You two have been named as their replacements. Joel, Brandon, and Kung enter a small room. There is an office with a glass window on the side. The room is well furnished, with a TV, and multiple sofas, plus a table, as well as a drinks cabinet in the corner. Joel: Sometimes we had poker nights here. Jasper is a mean player, and Barry could play, too. Usually we just let Sly win so that he goes easy on us with missions. Sly enters from his office. Sly: You keep telling yourself that, Joel. I always win because Joel can’t play. He’s got a massive tell. Joel: Sure, Sly. Have you met our two greenies? Sly: I don’t believe that I have. You would be Brandon and Kung, right? Sly offers his hand to the two of them, and they take it and shake it. Joel: I’ve showed them around the community. Is there anything that you have to say. Sly: Keep us fed, and we will keep you safe. That’s the long and short of it. I hope y’all know how to survive on the outside. - Jose opens the door, and finds the inside of his new home to be dark, with only a sliver of light coming through the curtains. He pulls them open, and turns to find Judith laid on the sofa, holding a picture of Barry to her chest. Jose: Judith… You need to get up. Nial said you don’t have to work for the week, but people have to see that you’re staying strong… Judith: Why? I’m not. I cried all of last night, and barely slept. I miss him, Jose… Jose: I know. I know how this feels. Everybody here knows. They won’t think you’re weak. Judith: Just a few more days. I want a few more days of being able to miss him. Judith pulls Jose into a hug, and buries her face into his shoulder. Jose feels a tug on his arm. Tommy is stood there. He is a boy of ten years, with a pale complexion and brown hair. Tommy: Are you going to be my new daddy, Mr Stranger? Jose: No. No. Nobody can replace your old daddy. Tommy shrugs. Tommy: I had a daddy before him. Judith: Don’t say that! Don’t you ever forget who Barry was, Tommy! He was a great man! He was a great father! - Neil is showing Mendes around his new house. They have been assigned to share the house. Neil has been a Drawer resident for almost the entirety of its existence. He is the Commander of the Guards on the walls, and answers to Tedward La Fi. Neil: The houses all have three rooms. I have one. My boys have another, so you’ll be sleeping in the spare. I like to keep my house as clean as I can, but with young kids you never keep it too tidy. Mendes: Have kids? Neil: Yes. Two boys. Aged eight and ten. They can argue like hell, but I love them all the same. Have you ever had kids? Mendes: No. Mendes grow up alone. Parents died. Live on streets. Neil: That’s terrible. Well, I guess it meant you just had less to lose when all this started. I saved my boys, but my wife- Well, I couldn’t get to her in time. I blame myself. Neil clutches his hand into a fist, and rests it on the mantlepiece. He bites his lip, and manages to stop himself from crying. Neil: That’s just the way this world is. Mendes nods, and then two young boys run into the room. These are Jack and John, Neil’s sons. Jack is ten, with black hair, whilst John is eight, and he is blonde. Neil has dark hair, so John must take after his mother. John: Daddy! Jack: Daddy! You’re home! The two boys hug Neil, who puts a hand on their backs, and then turns them towards their guest. Neil: Boys, this is Mendes. Say hello. Jack: Hello! John: Are you gonna be living with us? Neil: He is. I hope you both make him feel like part of the family. - Rob is walking along a backstreet of the Drawer. He is going to the hospital, to check on how Leege is doing. It’s late, and the night is dark. Suddenly, he gets grabbed from behind. ???: You watch yourself, alright? This place can get pretty nasty for people who put their noses where they don’t belong. You want you and your friends to stay safe? You keep quiet. I’m watching you. The assailant lets go, and Rob falls forward. He turns to see who it was, but he find the alleyway empty. Category:Blog posts